Mihsign Vision:New Year's Guide/2018-2019
---- Mihsign Vision learned that the festival offers TV stations to the audience. Everyone can choose something exactly yourself! News feed * New formats are selected for the festive show: Will the programs be able to surprise the Dekanians? * Winter, cold, Bastageviš, Navkevski, Lobodvič... on the set of "Novogodišni noči na DRT 1" the stars sang, froze and danced with astronauts * Nikolevski declassified Pugalševa's participation in the New Year's show * "Legendi DRT Nostalgia" in new year's air on DRT 1 * Meet the year 2019 for the best hits of "Diskoteka 80-ski" festival * By the New Year, they removed the "Simeni Urgant" instead of "Večerni Urgant" * Looks at the light: Volga Gluzova will appear in the New Year's "Simeni Ogonki" * "Cinderella": the old tale in a new way will show December 31 on DRT 2 * Novogodišni Kvartinik on NDR Televizija * 25 hours of NDR 3 golden hits on RolfTV * Save a child's life: TV2 viewers will once again create "Novogodišni Čudes" * Klassmati will hold their owne New Year's broadcast * Sedovski, Gaduvina and Pelareja will celebrate New Year in karakoe * Volga Gluzova in the New Year's Eve "occupies" the Dekanian TV channels * "Prožarevni": New Year on NTV6 * K6 Muzika will broadcasts "SnowPati 4" in New Year's Eve * DOL.dr will show their own holiday show on New Year's Eve * The social network "Facebook" has found a replacement for the traditional "Simeni Ogonki" Guide on New year's TV Appeal of the president of Dekania |text2 = * The recording is done in the middle of December and not at midnight, the dark time of day is simply selected (what is not a problem in winter). * The illumination of the Gusorlin changes especially for recording the appeal. * Two microphones work on the set at once: one is attached to the presidential costume, the second, intended for backup recording, is located on top. * The President reads the text from the teleprompter. This device is always located so that as a result the hero of the ether looks into the eyes of the viewer.. * During filming can be made several duplicates, in different years it happens differently. The maximum was about 7 doubles in 2011. According to the materials of DRT 3. }}As usual, the majority of TV channels five minutes before the new year show the New Year's address of the President of Dekania, The president against the background of the Gusorlin appeals to all the viewers with his message, then the bells beat 12 times and the anthem of our country sounds. New Year's appeal can be seen on the following television channels: DRT 1, DRT 2 (with a running line that duplicates the speech of the president), K6, NDR Televizija, ETV, NTV, DRT 24, Boing, Telisat, DRT 3, RolfTV, Religija TV, TV4, Doma, TV2, K6 Mix, 4N, Svetni, Telisat You, Telemuz, ETV II, Romance TV, NTV6, N+, N2, TV4 Star, Medianews, K6 Muzika, Mediamusic, all "Egmont Dekanija" sports channels and all "Grupa K6" channels.